Nodame's Story
by paintedoll
Summary: Nodame's have another love interest, or that's what she think. Chiaki has a new rival. there's a bit mature on the sex scene.
1. second button of him

Disclaimer: Nodame Cantabile is not belong to me, im just a total fan of this series

* * *

My black shoes stepped a puddle, his hand grabs me as fast as my heart beats. He captures my upper body in his hands, embrace me while I tried to push him, but he is so strong, he suddenly captures my lips, kissing me hard.

"I love you Noda, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, his arm still in my shoulder, his brown eyes looked deeply into mine. Shocked, I push him hard enough for him to stumble. I ran away as fast as I can, my heart still beating fast, what does that suppose to mean? Why Kanemoto senpai do this to me? She doesn't understand. This is her first kiss, she unconsciously touch her lips. She still can feel his lip brushing hers.

In her first day she met him, she just a new first grader in junior high school this little town, he was playing basketball. When he throws the ball mistakenly went to Megumi's head, she fell instantly and he helped her to stand. That was the beginning of their series of awkward moments. it was awkward because she felt unease whenever she sees him, she just only manage a weak smile to him and the urge to run away calling her, she felt so embarrassed whenever their eyes met. Then a girl came to her and told her to stay away from him, because she is his girlfriend. She felt so angry, because she had nothing to do with Kanemoto Senpai, so why she is she telling her to stay away. But then this happen, did he forget that he has a girlfriend already? However why now she felt a little bit, just a little bit happy?

She never give her answer him and he did not do anything to get the answer from her, so sadly she just accepted the fact that he is really with that girl. He always with her, she never let him alone, though Megumi and Kanemoto Senpai still have those awkward moments when their eyes looked each other, trying to say something but nobody want to start first.

The last time she met Kanemoto senpai is on his graduations day. She plays the piano for his graduation songs. He seems surprise to see her playing piano. After the ceremony ended, he finds her, he doesnt care his girlfriend watching him from behind.

"Noda, I don't know you can play piano. You play so beautifuly!" He said on fire, Megumi just smiled, don't know what to say.

"I mean, I keep watching you, and I never know that you can play piano that good, Noda." He tried to explain himself, which make it worse. He suddenly realized what that he looks like a stalker. She tilted her head, watching him awkwardly trying to praise her.

"That doesn't come out right. I just want to say that, you play beautifully, you should play piano seriously Noda, ... I mean really studied for piano, it suits you so much, I mean… what I mean is ... that if you love piano much, you should studied it with all your heart, right? nevertheless thank you Noda. "He awkwardly bows down, and leaves her confused.

"Wait, Kanemoto senpai!" She called him. He turns around and shoveled something to her hand.

"I always like you Noda. " Then he runs leaving her more confused. She open her hand, it's his second button.

* * *

i hope you like it, please please review , thanks for reading my story , FYI english is not my first language ,and i still learning to expressing what i want you to feel, what each character feels ,Thank you


	2. Sleepover

"Chiaki Senpai, Nodame hungry when you will finish your cooking, the smell is driving me crazy" She said out loud and sniffing the food hardly.

"Nodame, wait one more minute, it's still not cooked right" Chiaki answered annoyed. That girl drag her slim body back to the sofa, he don't understand where all the food she ate went? She ate tons of food, but her body still slim. He watches her sleeping in the sofa lazily. He denied the sudden urge to kiss her, what is wrong with him, there is nothing sexy about this pictures he's viewing now. Her hair is as usually messy, even though he remembered she washed it this morning, but still… her white shirt got tea stain on her chest. Not he was looking at her breast but the stain is very noticeable, her skirt… nothing wrong with her skirt, only now draw up high so it's unfold Nodame's silky white thigh. Unconsciously he blows his breath hard.

"Dinner is ready." He said slowly trying to not see her legs. She jump so fast and sit, waiting for the food is served. He brings the pan to the table, while nodame's not blinking eyes follows the pan. She munched the pasta like she not eaten for a week.

"Nodame so hungry senpai, today Nodame really busy, prof auclair seems not happy with my Liszt , he keeps me repeated until my finger sore." She said it mouthful of pasta.

"Which Liszt? He asked scooping a little pasta with his fork.

"No.2 , fusées. He said I still get it wrong, I repeated and repeated it but I still not fulfilling his expectation.

"Let me hear your Liszt." He said finally, completed the same daily pattern they have for months. It's been months they having dinner together at his apartment, sometime at hers when he came for his cleaning routine, after they finished eating, she played the piano and then in middle of the night she went home when he clean for the leftover. Always like that, occasionally he cannot handle himself for not kissing her, so he kissed her but nothing more. Sometimes he wonders if he should take their relationship into another level. Nodame's seem don't mind, he thinks so, although sometimes he cannot understand what she wants. It was him, he the one who have to take actions, but he sometimes don't understand what keeping him for not to.

"Nodame, hates this part already. "She pouted her mouth, stop playing, while I still busy with my thought. That lips …

"Senpai?" She asked looking to my eyes directly. I don't know why I've been thinking this, her question awake me.

"Sorry, Nodame, I think I'm tired." I tried to get excused. She looked at me once again in worried expression.

"Are you okay , Senpai? She asked again touching my forehead. My skin feels tingling by her touch.

"I'm okay" I take her hand fast enough, that I shock her. I see some hurt in her face.

"Gyaboo, take a rest then Senpai, I better go home now. "At this moment I regret my decision for having separated apartment building with her. I still hold her hand, and hold her still when she tried to leave.

" Ano… you can stay… if you want to? I said blushing. Dammit how old am I right now? Why I behave like teenagers? She seems doesn't realize it. She smiled brightly, because this is the first time he really asked first time her to stay.

"Okay then. Can I play some more?" I just nodded. I walked to my bed room, maybe I should take a shower, for cooling down. I heard her playing Chopin now, her finger is flying in the piano. When I finished shower, she is nowhere to be sight.

"Nodame?" he called. She couldn't think that…he quickly walks to his bedroom to find her already sleeping in his bed.

"Nodame…" Is she really asleep? I heard her breath sound steady and relax, she is sleeping, and I thinking of nonsense … I quickly change to my pajama, having a little debate in my heart, should I sleep here, or in the couch? But the couch is so small, if I crook my body all night tomorrow will be nightmare, so I just simply slide to the other side of the bed, and trying to get some sleep.


	3. First Love

Kanemoto look at his watch, he is late again. He runs his finger to his hair, ah never mine, he will come anyway, This Goukon with orchestra player is arranged by his friend for ages, and he should at least shows his nose. As a dentist, his working hour sometimes is unpredictable, but he loves what his doing. He's a good doctor, and treats his patient good.

"Ah Kanemoto Sensei, finally you come." Greeted his friend in the restaurant when he arrived. He smiled brightly, he then sit beside a pretty long haired girl.

"Hai, my name is Sakura Saku. " She gives her hand. He shakes it gently.

"This is Kaoru, Moe, Yuki, Sayaka, I play contrabass. The big thing guitarlike, if you don't know" She said introducing her friends. She seems boring and want to get over it fast. He just smiled and nodded to her friends as they waved to him. He tried to catch the waiter intentions to order drink. The long hair girl suddenly stand up and call the waitress.

"What do you want?" she asks, He froze in amazement.

"You scared that guy, Sakura chan." Moe tease her, Sakura looking at him, waiting for his answer?

"Ne..? Kaoru nodded agreeing. He wakes up from his shock.

"Cold beer please" He finally answered.

"ONE COLD BEER PLEASE!" She yelled, it's amazing such a little girl have a loud voice like that. She sits beside him again like it was nothing.

"Come on Sakura chan, be nice." Moe tease Sakura then look at him.

"You are friend with Mimasaka san, then you must be a doctor too? Moe lean to him. He nodded awkwardly

"A dentist actually." He answered slowly

"Ah, a dentist… but you are so cute, ne?" Kaoru try to lean at him too, Sakura seems disgusted.

"Unbelievable, just then you both crying over Chiaki Senpai" She hisses. He hard to focus to the angry girl beside him when on the other side, the girls blowing kisses on his ear.

"Ah Chiaki Senpai won't look at me, he only looked at that Nodame. I don't know what he sees in her. She is so plain and never washes her head, often wears unclean clothes two three day in a row, well… she a terrific piano player but ugh… I envied her" Moe said niggling, she surely already drunk.

"Ne? " Kaoru nodded raised her glass and drink it in one gulp. He tried to listen why these pretty ladies nagging in Goukon.

"Nodame? " He tried to involved the talking

"Noda Megumi, she a great piano player, she went to same school with us long time ago, when we just rookies. Now she studied in Paris, with our Chiaki Senpai. "Moe answered irritated in low voices

"Noda Megumi?" is that a common name? Is she the same Noda Megumi he knows, but she not like the way they told him.

"Yes, but everyone called her Nodame." Sakura answer short. Yes, that what her friends called her. So she is really continuing piano like he assures her and she studied in France now. How nostalgic hearing her name, my first love.

* * *

i hope i go ooc too much, please review so i know what you think , thank you for reading this


	4. In the morning

Nodame is still asleep when he awakes. Unconsciously she hugs him tightly from behind, her feet tangled in his legs. He can feel her soft breast in his back. He started to feel her breath soundly in his neck. It makes his morning arousal harder. Dammit Nodame, what did you do to me! He tried to free himself. I need to take a shower, ice cold shower. I feel so hot right now, but she holds him tighter.

"Not yet Senpai, let me hold you a little longer." She said in husky voice that so sexy, in so wrong way. If this happen last year he will think his is crazy. But now he really thinks that Nodame is sexy in her own way. Her eyes still closed, her hair lousily rounded her face, her cute mouth pouted, why on earth she even pouted in sleep. He couldn't resist himself anymore, he turn his body, face to face now, his heart pounding so hard like a teenager boy, shit like he never did this. Why she is drive me crazy like this? Then she opens her eyes when he steals a kiss from her.

"Ohayou, Senpai" She said as she not realizes what just happening, or she just pretending he couldn't read her.

"Ohayou, Nodame, but why you were sleeping in my bed?" he yelled at her in red faces. What a stupid question that is, he have to stop acting like this. She seems shock, but her smile widely soon cover it.

"So I can do this" She tries to kiss him, and automatically he hold her face with one hand.

"Stop it you hentai!" He said short, basically opposite what he really wants to do. He stand up and leave her in his bed towards the bathroom, he really need to get that shower ASAP.

"Gyaboo" She squeak

Nodame don't understand what her Senpai wants. He just kisses her right? Why now he is acting like he is disgusted with her. Somewhat pinch her heart, she exhale hardly, why is Chiaki really hard to understand. When she finaly out from his room, Chiaki already left. He left her breakfast in the table, and a note saying that he in the rush because he got called from Elise. She exhale again before eats her breakfast. The breakfast is excellent, but today she eats it just for filling her stomach. If he got called, he probably will have another tour, then she will not seeing him for another long time. She sometime wishes he asked her to follow him in his tour, although it's impossible. She still have to attend her classes with Prof Auclair, but for a moment she wants to feel needed as she needed her Senpai so much.

Her fusées still not improving. She hates herself now, she got no clues what Prof Auclair wants, and he started to call her bebe again. She feels like she wants to bite her hands in frustrations. Prof. Auclair finally release her after asked her repeated her fusées almost half a day. Some of chiaki's orchestra member said Chiaki is a killer conductor, but they never felt under Prof. Auclair calmness, he truly a killer inside. Wretchedly she drags her body to Chiaki's apartment. She needed his hug, at lease a pat in her head telling everything is going to be alright. But after two hour she waited, three, four hour she cannot waited anymore. He is not giving her his keys so all can she do is waiting in front of his door. He is also not answering his phone. Angrily she left his apartment building. In halfway near her own apartment she not feeling angry anymore. She felt sad and lonely creeping her heart.

* * *

thank you for reading this, please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Nostalgic Dinner

Kanemoto cannot believes his eyes, He actually in Paris. He is so exited going to Europe so he only sleeps awhile in the flight. He in Paris for FDI World Dental congress in four days. After check in his hotel, he goes sightseeing as fast as he can. Even though it almost midnight but the sky is bright. He smiles inhaling the scent of the city. He just walks around not watching where he goes, until his stomach growling. Then he sees a blinking red sign. Wow a Japanese restaurant, in France? He know basically he should at least try the local cuisine first, but his stomach growling hardly, so even he just leave his country for less than a day, it's okay to eat his home cook, its excusable. Agreeing with the voices in his head, he entered the restaurant happily. 

Hungry and miserable, Nodame, hate to yank herself in her own apartment. She turns around and entered her favorite Japanese restaurant. In this depressing day, she need home cook to make her feels better. She only hopes that Misaki San, the owner can give her another lend. She is so hungry but she doesn't have money to pay him. She entered quietly, the waiter already known her, and he just smiled nodding. His eyes told her to sit in the back left of the restaurant. She nodded understand what he trying to do. When she sits, she is noticing familiar back of the head of someone. This is stupid, how come a back of head of someone can be familiar? But it is, it's almost like nostalgic, like she used to watch that back of head of someone for long time ago.

"Ano…, "That guy trying to call the waiter. Hey that voice is familiar to, she must be drunk now, but she not even had drinks. That guy seems agitated when the waiter not seeing him, so he stands up and waves his hand.

"Ano, can I get the menu?" He asked, the waiter who smiled at her finally realized and give him the menu, and he walks to Nodame.

"Nodame, I think I can give you some burnt yakitori, Ogawa-san burn it especially for you, so you don't have to pay it, I'll give the excuse to Misaki san." Nodame gladly accept that, when her belly growling like this, she can eat almost everything.

"Merci, Paul. " She smiled gladly, the familiar back of head turn his head in shock.

"Noda Megumi?" he asked in loud voice. He is much taller and firm now, he had glasses now. He is not changing his hair cut it's still like the old ways he had.

"Kanemoto ... Senpai?" She asked in low vice, confused.

"Nodame?" he runs to her table and suddenly he pulls her in his arms, and hugged her.

"How can you be here?" She asked after he releases her. Still holding her hand, he sits in front Nodame, Nodame follow him.

"I have a congress in France for four days. I cannot believe I found you, Megumi chan?" He answers happily. Seeing him makes Nodame have a slight happiness.

"I met your friend in the other days, Sakura san, and the others who keep talking by themselves in goukon" he said forgetting their names.

"I know Moe and Kaoru san? She guesses. Kanemoto nodded excitedly.

"Yes, they were speaking about you, and a guy that they probably like, Chiaki?" She let go of her hand when she heard his name. But Kanemoto is so happy to meet her to realize that.

"Are you with him nodame, for the way they talk, he like your boyfriend?" Kanemoto senpai slowly asked. The waiter gives her burnt yakitori, noticing kanemoto now is sitting with her.

"Are you with him Nodame? Paul repeating Kanemoto's question that shocks her.

"I mean, I asked the burnt yakitori for you to Misaki san, but I think I can't make it double for him too? " Paul is too kind, but now he embarrassed her.

"Burnt yakitori, why I would like that?" He asked confused. He opens the menu and chooses his late dinner. He also ordered new yakitori for Nodame. After Paul go, he smiles brightly at her. She felt a jolt in her heart, like she used have when she in her junior high school.

"Tell me all about you. I only have 4 days in Paris. I know from them, that you are in Paris. I really want to meet you, but they too drunk to give me your address. All I know that you are studying in conservatoire de Paris, so I applied for this congress and got selected, I'm an Orthodontist by the way. I choose the nearest hotel to conservatoire hoping to meet you, but now it's like fate. "He explained again. She feels happy with his enthusiastic, she started to smile too.

"I'm studied piano here. I went to a competition back in Japan. A professor sees I have potential so he gave me scholarship. "She explained.

"Wow, scholarship, you must be very talented Megumi chan? I still remember when you played piano for my graduation, you played so well that moves me a lot. "He said it full admirations. Nodame just nodded smile weakly. She is not feeling she is so talented at the moment, she remembered her fusées still not progressing. Without thinking she breathes out hard.

"Whats the matter Nodame, is there something wrong? He touches her hair and rests his hand in her cheek. Nodame is enjoying every moments of his attentions from him. Small gestures from him make her feel so warm and loved. Paul comes with their dinner. He looked at Kanemoto in question at Nodame, but Nodame just smiled stupidly at him.

They eat with fun conversations, so nostalgic remembering things that she thinks had forgotten. Kanemoto is charming like the way he used too. Nodame become a teenage girl again in front him. After finished eating, he accompanied her to her apartment. It's just like a perfect date, he stand in front of her gate, waiting to be invited by her.

"I'm so happy we met again Megumi chan." He said it hold her hand looking straight to her eyes and kissed it. She felt like flying. This is not right, he maybe her Kanemoto Senpai, but she is not seeing him in ages, he practically a stranger now. But being with him right now makes her so happy. He's behaving totally gentlemen that adore her. She loved that, she felt she is needed and worthy.

"When is your lesson finished tomorrow Megumi?" He asked sweetly.

"I don't know, my sensei told me to practice at my own first until I feel ready. I have all day tomorrow, I can give you a tour." She said it slowly with smile trying not to think her stagger lesson. Suddenly her phone is ringing. It's Chiaki, swiftly she felt guilty.

"Moshi moshi" She answered turn her body walk away from Kanemoto.

"Nodame, where are you, have you eaten. I'm cooking pasta?" He said like nothing wrong.

"Nodame already eaten senpai. I'm in my apartment right now." In the front gate, so she practically not lying. Kanemoto watches every move she does, it makes her uneasy.

"Oh, okay then, Oyasumi." He ends the conversation. Cold just like the way he always treats her. She walks to Kanemoto Senpai.

"That's him, right? He asked short. She smiles at him

"So when your workshop finished tomorrow? I can give you a city tour. "She is not answering, Kanemoto seems reading her, but saying nothing about it.

"At two, okay. I'll look forward for this city tour!" He said smiling, and then kisses her cheek lightly.

"Okay see you tomorrow. " She said holding her just kissed cheek.

* * *

Do i OOC too much ? but i have the reason of doing it, i hope you like it. Thank you , please be kind and review.


	6. Promise

Chiaki awakes in tense, he doesn't know why. He still wears his yesterday shirt. Awaken in his sofa with half eaten dinner cold in the table. Nodame, that's the problem, it is not as usual she not coming when he mention pasta for dinner, actually he never has to mentions anything. She just comes to his apartment like she lived here. He shouldn't not called her last night, if she not coming then she not hungry, as simple as that. He couldn't recall when she's not hungry, she usually eat again even if she already had dinner. But why he should think about it anyway.

He cleaned his dinner, and take a shower, he look at his phone, usually Nodame text him no matter which, but since yesterday he got nothing, it's not like he waited. If she needs him, she'll text him. Still looking at his phone, he walks out of his apartment when it's suddenly ringing.

"So when you will come, Stresemann is waiting?" Elise voice in a hurry as usual. Ahh he forgot all about it. Stresemann wants him to accompanying him for two month tour in USA, which mean, another airplane ride, not he couldn't make it, but he better not if he can. He tried to find excuses, about his own orchestra but sadly it's all being take care with Elise, so what he only had to do is pack his bag and leave.

"Okay, I understand. Let me pack my bags first. "He hung up. He pushes another number to his phone. She better pick up.

"Moshi moshi." He heard her pillow voices again making him remembered her legs in another day.

"Nodame, are you in your apartment? I'm coming."

"ohayou senpai, Nodame is sleeping. " She said again

"Don't go anywhere!" He said in hurry, he doesn't know why he felt so energetic, when just now he so tense.

He runs as fast as he can to her apartment. She doesn't lock her door, that Nodame. When he entered sudden odor embrace him, old clothes anywhere, and lots of wrappers everywhere. This girl … he just cleaned her apartment a week ago. Hardly enough he finally reach her room. She still in her bed, filled with her Puri Gorota's collections. There she is, hair tousled, face a bit pale, her soft lips pinkish with a smear of chocolate cookies everywhere. Is this chocolate cookies was her dinner? A soft pang hit his heart.

"Nodame, wake up" He said trying to wake her up. It's like waking a sloth, this never going to work.

"Wow , there a sale on Puri Gorota action figures" he said out loud, as a magic she emerge from her sleep and start to find her bag in her messy room.

"Where is the sale Senpai, maybe they have something I don't have on sale!" She stands up so fast.

"Uso, now I have to go to USA for two month. I have to go right away, so this is my keys. Don't make a lot of mess okay. "He said it fast although he not sure the last part will be happening. Nodame seems confused.

"Nodame better to stay here. It's not fun be around your apartment without you in it." She said it finally, she pouted her lips.

"Stresemann want me to accompanying him for his tour, I have to go. I agreed it on that operation desert Prometheus." He said it full of hate. Nodame refusing to see at him.

"Nodame, it's only 2 month, you should practice your fusées and I'll check it when I'm come back. " He said it slowly looking at her in her Puri Gorota pajamas, normaly this doesn't turn any feeling to normal guy, but when you are entering weirdo forest, this is practically can. He takes her in his embrace suddenly, she still not looking at him.

"What do you want me to do, Nodame?" She hides her face in his chest, still not talking.

"I'll miss you. " She slowly said. It makes him to hold her tighter.

"I have to go. Here's the key." He puts his keys in her hands. She still buries her face.

"Nodame…" he said started to let himself loose

"Promise me, you'll marry me when you come back." She unexpectedly said it. She looked at him exactly like she once asked. Shock, he let go her abruptly. This is like déjà vu, this is already happening before, and if he did something wrong, he may repeated the same mistakes he once made.

"Ano.. Why don't we'll talk about it when I come back, okay? He said after sometimes smiling awkwardly. She not smiling back, but keeps his keys into her pocket.

"Okay then. What do you wants for breakfast?" he said it changing the subject. He walks hardly to her kitchen to find lots used dishes and bowl that stinks a lot. He thought Nodame following him, but she's not, she is miraculously taking shower. He cleans a little while waited for her. When she comes out, she looks fresh and cute, she even washed her hair. She wears floral dress with light cardigan and high boots.

"Okay, let's go. " He said it after he stunned a moment.

* * *

hai, thanks for reading my story, please please review. ...


	7. The Kiss

Chiaki finally left to airport to New York after fed Nodame, at least now that is the only thing he can do. He feels guilty for leaving her, but after she full fed, she acting like usual, that makes him at ease. Now first stop Carnegie Hall.

Nodame slightly tell about Kanemoto senpai to Chiaki. She said she meeting old friend today, but Chiaki seems not to hear her. He's busy to tell her to keep practicing her Liszt. She keeps insisting Liszt and Chopin are alike because they are friends, but he tells that only in her imagination. She still not understands. She looks at her phone it's still early, Kanemoto Senpai finished the program at two, she had four hour to spare. Unconsciously she walks to her apartment complex, to Chiaki's room that now becomes her second messy room, then she tries to play her fusées, with frustration she still don't get what Liszt wants. She keeps practicing unknowing someone watches her.

She playing the piano, what amazing sound she makes, he listens with thump-thumbing in his heart. He thinks he fall in love instantly when he first sees her, but know, he knows that he always love her long before he knew it. But his sees her frustrations while playing the piano, she seems disappointed with herself. He walks slowly entered the room. The room is messy, he remembered her friend gossiping about it in the goukon, but there a male ambiance in this room, this is not her room, and it's her boyfriends. There a sudden ache in his heart, she living together with his boyfriend.

"Megumi?" He asked. She still focusing to her piano, he touched her shoulder gently and repeated.

"Megumi?" She jump a little, take a time to recognize his face that gives him another ache in his heart.

" AH .. Kanemoto senpai, what time is it? Gyaboo, it's already noon. I forgot time, I'm so sorry, we can skip a few venues, but we can still have your tour, I'll promise you'll have a great time!" She said hurriedly, close the piano lid.

"Don't, don't close it, I want to hear your playing. "He said hold her hand which closing the piano.

"Ah, what song?" She asked smiling.

"Play your favorite piece" He smiling back at her. Her heart flutters. After all he is her first love. She plays it without thinking, Pathetique. She played with smile in her face, she look so peaceful, her finger played by its self her eyes closing, he sits beside her, she not realize it, she seems in trance. After the song finished he cannot longer hold his feeling, he kissed her gently.

Nodame is running in the hills full of green grass, the breeze is light. Someone catches her hand and hold her. He touches her face softly, and kissed her, its Chiaki Senpai, she kissed him back, but its feels strange. She open her eyes shockingly, Its Kanemoto senpai.

"Megumi, I like you." He whispers. Her eyes looks betrayed, she closed her pink lips with her hands, so cute.

"Ah Kanemoto senpai…." She said after a moment.

"Ah ... sumimasen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ..." he said awkwardly scratches his hair. She suddenly looks around, stands up, and packed her bag.

"We should go. " She said, quickly to the door. He followed her. She keeps walking in silence until they reach a park nearby. He grabs her hand she stopped, and turning to face him.

"Megumi, I know this maybe too fast for you, but the thing is I think I like you. " He tried to touch her face. But she moves back.

"I'm sorry, Senpai" She said slowly. She looks at her shoes.

"No worries, I just saying my feeling towards you, so there nothing you need to do, I just wants you to know. I made mistake long time ago, now I don't want to repeat the same mistake. Can we just enjoy the rest of the day?" He says it in lightly. She looked at him, his brown eyes seems honest, there's nothing wrong to enjoy rest of the day with a friends, Chiaki senpai won't mind, he said nothing when she brought up the topic.

Kanemoto Senpai is a romantic person, Nodame felt so guilty for enjoying being with him tonight, she really have fun dinner, now the just walking in Parc de la Villette, the conversation flows naturally, most of it nostalgic. Nodame felt different with his presence, unknowingly she behave differently.

"Nodame, is that you?" she heard someone called her, its Tanya, something stirred in her heart, more guilt carve in her heart. She waving ecstatically, but when she sees Kanemoto Senpai, her face puzzled. Tanya is with Kuroki, which made her felt guiltier.

"Konbanwa" She said uneasy. Tanya looks at her full of question, but she can't read Kuroki's face.

"This is Kanemoto senpai. My old friends in junior high school. "

"Hajimemashite" Kanemoto bow at Tanya and Kuroki, Tanya awkwardly smiling, Kuroki still look expressionless.

"Kanemoto Senpai is a dentist, he had a workshop here. I'm giving him a city tour. " Nodame explained.

"This is Tanya, and Kuroki San, they are my friends in Conservatoire. Tanya plays piano same as me, Kuroki plays excellent oboe. "She said again after long silence between them. Tanya looked interested.

"An old schoolmate, meeting here what a coincidence. " She said intriguing. Kuroki now looking directly to Kanemoto without saying anything.

"Actually, I tried to find her, after I hear about her in my last Goukon. So I tried to find away to go to France, and now here I am. " He explained excitedly smiling to Nodame who's smiled back at him.

"Where is Chiaki?" finally Kuroki said something. He now looks uneasy seeing the closeness of Kanemoto and Nodame.

"Forget him, can you see, Nodame looks happy meeting her old friend. " Tanya snaps on him. Kuroki look annoyed but saying nothing and avoiding looking at nodame now.

"Have you eaten? Let's eat! Kuroki will pay!" Tanya said again, Kuroki definitely not paying.

"Oh sorry we already have dinner." Nodame answer politely, surprising Tanya and Kuroki, Nodame refusing free food.

"Oh okay, see you then?" Tanya becomes speechless. Nodame seems not realizing it just wave and walk away.

"She's acting so weird, she looked like a normal person, that's not right, I'm calling frank" She said determined.

* * *

What do you think? please tell me what you guys thinking, please review , thank you


	8. His Companion

Chiaki is now in Boston Symphony Hall, Massachusetts. The building architecture from the early 1880's, and elegance around every turn, but that's not in his mind when Frank called him. He doesn't understand why Frank called him because random guy had dinner with Nodame. But Frank seems very concern about it, should he called Nodame? It's been three days after he left her, she never called, and so as he.

"Nodame?" He asks when she answers her phone at the first ring.

"Chiaki Senpai." She seems shocked. Why? He started to feel unease. He sees his watch and counting, its 11PM in Paris. But there's a crowd voices behind her.

"Where are you? " He asked again.

"I'm at Le Palais des Congrès de Paris." She said in weird tone.

"Why, what?" that's the only word he manage to say in his confusion.

"As you know Senpai, I told you about my friend from middle school. He's having a convention here, and today is his last night here. They having dinner together, I'm invited as his companion." She said once again in weird formal tone, not her familiar childlike voice. She being his companion? Who is this guy anyway?

"Nodame, how's your Liszt? He said after long pause. She sighed. Before she can answer he heard male voice calling her. He called her Megumi. That does somehow bring him shiver.

"Senpai, I have to go, I'll call you latter. " She said and disconnected. Chiaki still holding his phone shocked, when he finally understand why Frank called him.

Nodame felt guilty after she hung up the phone. But she ignore it when she saw Kanemoto smiling at her. He holds her back and push her gentle to introduce her to his colleagues. She bow and shake a lot new faces tonight. Some of them recognize her as a piano player in Stresemann concert. Kanemoto seems very proud of her. Somehow she felt like she introduced as his wife, and she felt good at it, she in different world that Kanemoto Senpai invited her to join.

They at last called the night off at 2am, drink after drink, she felt a little tipsy. Kanemoto Senpai insisted to get her home. Nodame don't know how she manages home to her apartment, Chiaki apartment to be correct. She's awake in the morning with the headache. Kanemoto lying next to her, still sleeping. His face is soft and relaxed, he still as good looking as he used to be. Unconsciously she touched his eyebrow, so thick and masculine. She suddenly felt wrong. What is this? Why suddenly her heart felt warm. That cannot be, she belongs to Chiaki Senpai, she is his wife, but when she thinks about it there another voice said to her, that's only her imagination. Chiaki never said anything, even when he fetches her after her concert with Stresemann, He never said a word about his feeling about her, before he left she once again ask to him, but he still declining to answer.

"Ohayou" Said Kanemoto awaken, they still in chiaki's bed, in chiaki's pillow, his eyes on hers. He smiled at her. His wavy bangs fall through his cheek.

"Ohayou Senpai" She a little embarrassed.

"Oh Megumi, we already sleep in the same bed, you can call me Akira now. " He said touching her cheek. Her face felt hot, sleeping together, what exactly happened last night? She struggle to remembered, she check her clothes, she still wearing last night dress. Nothing happened. She tries to sit down to get space from Kanemoto, he follows her.

"Nothing happens, Megumi chan. "He said understand her, he tried to hold her hand, but she stepped back.

"Gomenasai, i just thought..., because I don't remember how I can get here." She stuttered. Kanemoto smile at her.

"I carried you here, you practically sleeping in our way home. I just open your boots, cardigan, and lay you in bed. I am a bit drunk too last night, so I'm lying down a bit waiting to get sober, but I pass out too. "He explains. He looks a bit hurt by her doubt.

"We shouldn't be here. " She said after a moment, She grabs her things and leave him to follows her into her room.

Akira Kanemoto never seen such a mess in one little place. This room is filled with junk. He entered hesitatetly. Nodame, walk into her bedroom and go to bath. Awkwardly he just stands there and amaze of what he sees. He tried to find someplace to sits, but every inch on the room is covered with junk.

"Gomene senpai for the mess." She said after she finished her shower. Kanemoto just smiled uncomfortably

"When is your flight?" Nodame asked again.

"Its 4pm, I'm already late for my conference, so why don't we have breakfast?" he asked more relaxed.

"Okay, do you want to take a bath first? You can borrow chiaki senpai shirt, he wouldn't mind." She asked calmly.

"Hmm, I better go to my hotel first, I have to pack my bag. "If Chiaki don't mind, he is. She just smiled and walk towards the door hardly because of the mess. Kanemoto follows her again.

"Don't you clean, Nodame? He asked curiously when she locked the door.

"Umm, I don't have times. Chiaki Senpai usually cleans for me." She answers lightly. That's sting him a little. After four day with her, he now felt so close with her, his heart hurt every time Chiaki's name spoken. He holds her hand when they left the apartment complex. Nodame seems hesitated but he holds her hand firmly, unknowingly Tanya looking from her room.


	9. Choosing Between

Chiaki keep messing his work, he seems lack of concentrations. Stresemann finally had enough with him. He looked at him straight to his eyes after their last concert.

"Shinichi, I dismissed you from this tour. Go home, and talk to her. "He said firmly. Chiaki looked at him in surprised how did he know? He felt upset with himself who cannot concentrate with his work. He just too afraid she will be gone like what happen before. This is not happening to him, he use to have self controlled, but their last conversation is so weird, she's not acting as herself, and that male voice who calling him, that frightened him.

"I'll come back after I sort my things out." He promised and run as fast as he can. Flight time from Boston to Paris is 6 hours 30 minutes. He waited in the airport impatiently.

Nodame now is in Kanemoto's hotel room. He insisted her to come to his room, to help him pack. She hates packing like she hates cleaning. But she doesn't want to disappointed kanemoto, so reluctantly she helps him.

"Nodame, what's the matter?" He said. His room is messy too, not as messy as Nodame's but still it's give her different aura like Chiaki's room usually gives her. She keeps silent while folding his shirt, her mind wondering what Chiaki's room look like while he travels like this, he must be keep his stuff tuck in neatly. She smiled thinking about that. Kanemoto sees that and walks toward her.

"Megumi, do you like spending time with me?" He asked suddenly. Nodame still smiling looked at him.

"Yes, i have such a great time, Senpai" She said. Kanemoto sits beside her.

"Akira, please call me Akira, Megumi." He insisted. Nodame nodded.

"I have great time, Akira San." She repeated obediently. He smiles at her and hug her.

"Megumi, I will cancel my flight. I still want to be with you, do you want me to do that?" He asked after sometime. Megumi felt her heart beating so hard, she afraid he can feel it. He will do that for her? She looked at him still in his embrace.

"I...I... but it's that okay with you? What about your job ... your practice?" She is being indecisive.

"It's okay. I own my medical practice, so it's up to me, when I go home actually." He said simple.

Nodame is confuse, some part of her want him to stay, to feel his attentions, to feel being loved. But she also afraid of her own feeling to him, he is not Chiaki. She wants to feel this feeling with Chiaki, not him. Is she using him as her pretend? But if she pretending why her heart beat so fast?

Kanemoto watch at her closely, he knows, she thinking hard. He won't lose her again, it's crazy enough in only four day, and he falls deeply for her. He will take Megumi Noda back to Japan, to be his wife. What his thinking surprise himself. Yes, that's what his deepest desires. He will ask her as to be his wife soon. She tilts her chin up to take a good looked at him. She is confused, he knows. Her brown looked at him, searching for answer. He can't bear this closeness anymore. Once again, he kissed her gently at first but more demanding after a moment. She now accepted his kissed, she kissed him back, twisting her hand to his hair, it gives him shivers. He holds her closer, and she dutifully surrenders herself to him. His heart starts beating faster and faster. Lust creeping in his mind. Megumi Noda, his first love now in his arm accepting his kisses. His hand gently strokes her hair. He pushes her closer, make her stumble and fall. The kisses is broke, she is lying on the floor unrealized what just happen. He quickly kissed her again she closed her eyes enjoying his kisses, her soft groan make him want to explode. He now exploring her neck, he kiss it in hunger, he still can scent her soap, she really driving him crazy. Suddenly her phone is ringing. She is like awaken from her Trans, she sit abruptly searching for her phone.

"Moshi mosh?" She answered trying to make her voice sounds normal, he still don't want to let her go, he tease her with kissing her neck. He then heard the voice in the phone.

"Nodame, I'm coming home. Stresemann said he didn't need my help after all. I'll be arrived at 8.30 tomorrow." Chiaki voice gives her instant guilt. She pushes Kanemoto right away.

"Nodame? Do you hear me? He said again because Nodame only nodded before.

"Hai, okay see you tomorrow. " She finally manages to fine her voice.

"Okay, take care yourself." He said again disconnected. She holds herself disgust of what just happen. Kanemoto sits on the floor in front of her. He tried to touch her but put his hand back again.

"Megumi?" slowly he asked after sometime. Then he sees it, her tears flowing in her cheek and his heart broke into million pieces. He come to near her, but doesn't touch her, don't know what to say or to do. He just sits beside her.

"I'm sorry Sen...Akira-kun." Finally she said, her red eyes stare at him. Kanemoto hold her, she put her head to his shoulder.

"I guess that's means I should pack my bag, and catch my flight. " He said kissing her temple. His heart sting when he said that. Megumi smile sadly at him.

"I guess that is for the best. " She said slowly.

"I think I still love him, Akira-kun. I will waited at him obediently, patiently." She said again.

"I know. I guess I had my time, but I messed it up. I love you Megumi Noda, I just realized it after I don't have a chance to win your heart." He said it deeply. Megumi smiled shifting her head to his chest. He holds her again for the last time.

"Akira kun, you always be my first love." She said slowly.

* * *

i'm exited how this developed. please give me your thought, it means a lot to me. thank you


	10. betrayed

Chiaki arrived in scheduled. He is straight away to Nodame's apartment. When he arrived he cannot believe what he sees. Her apartment is clean, he checked his old apartment, it also clean. Is he dreaming? Then he sees Nodame came out from his room, she wearing a white girly pleated shirt with floral skirt. She still not realized he is home. She looks so pretty, how did he just realize it now. She looks distraught. She holds cloth and cleaner sprayer in her both hand, cleaning his clean table.

"Nodame ..." He called, amaze of what he just saw. She still cleaning not heard him called.

"Nodame! Stop cleaning, my table is clean." He cannot imagine saying those words to her. She stopped and looked at him.

"Chiaki Senpai!" She scream more to afraid than happiness.

"I'm home" He said again coming near her. She moves farther from him.

"Eh... Okaerinasai Senpai." She said move more farther from him. Chiaki sees that and getting annoyed.

"Why are you avoiding me Nodame?" He said after sometime.

"Nodame not avoiding you Senpai. Ano ... you must be tired. Nodame better go home." She said it fast and passes him to the door, and goes to her own apartment. Chiaki stun watching her leaving. His heart told him to run and talk to her, but his Ego told him to stay. Is she angry with him, is this about the marriage she talking about before he left? He needs to know. He has to know now, he runs to her apartment. Even with the dimmed light the clean environment now makes him more unease. She nowhere to be seen, then he sees her out from bathroom. She only wears her towel wrapped around her. Water is still dripping to her bare shoulder. She still not realizes he's here. He staggered a moment realizing her nakedness in front of him. Nodame is always cute in his mind, but now he sees her as a really beautiful woman. He walks towards her silently, from behind. She still drying her hair with towel, and then he saw it, she was crying. He surprises himself when he suddenly hugs her.

"Nodame..." He said softly. She gasps in shock, quickly she wipe her tears.

"Senpai, why are you here, you should go to sleep." She said after manage her shock. He inhales her soapy scent and put his temple on her shoulder. When she tried to let go, he hold her tighter.

"Nodame, don't leave ...please tell me what is going on?"He said almost beg to her, he cannot manage to lose her again like before. She cried again, he turns her to face of him.

"Gomene Senpai. Nodame felt dirty. I just need to take more showers, and cleans your apartment and mine again.

"Cleans again? The apartment is cleans and so are you." He said wiping her tears and holds her face. He unexpectedly kissed her. She is about to surrender but abruptly push him and run to her room. Chiaki followed her and hug her again. She still struggle but give up after a moment and just silent.

"Nodame kissed him." She said after long silence. Chiaki's cannot believe what he heard. After a moment he let her go, and left her. She just stands there in her towel awkwardly.

Chiaki back at his old apartment, still cannot believe what he just heard. She kissed that guy. His heart hurt just to think about it. She asked him to married her, but now she kissing another guy? He tried to sleep but all he do is keep staring the ceiling. That Nodame ... who always followed him wherever he went, always beside him, listen to him, acted like his wife, kissing someone else?

Chiaki asleep a while, and awake in agony, something hurtful has happen, and then his mind rewind its self what happen yesterday. He practically drags himself to work, he stopped a while in front of her door, but he just leaves it behind.

Kanemoto still standing in his hotel room, after Nodame left he cannot lift his feet to go to the airport. He just sits in darkness reviewing what happen in last 4 days. However what happen, he still lost her when the phone rings. When he all pack and ready to go he cannot manage to leave her again, losing her again. So he grits his teeth and started a plan to get Nodame with him. He won't give up only because a phone. Early in the morning he is already on his way to Nodame's apartment.

Nodame is sitting still in front of her piano. Her eyes are red and swollen. She's not playing anything just sit there watching the blurry keys because her eyes filled again with tears. She felt so wrong, she cannot face Chiaki now, even to look to his eyes it's to hurtful. She heard small thud at the door. Is it Chiaki? She must hide. She stands fast and run to the kitchen. Thud in the door harder now.

"Megumi? Are you there?"It's not Chiaki, but its Kanemoto Senpai. She walked near the door. He shouldn't be here, did he left something important?

"Kanemoto Senpai?" She said opened the door confused. He smiled but frowns when he sees her face.

"What happen? Did both of you fight?" He asked wanted softly touch her face. she moves her face refusing his touch. It's hurt him, he back at point zero again now.

"Is there something you need Senpai? She said still not let him in. He shows her a big bag that smells amazing. Her stomach suddenly growls, because she doesn't have anything after their lunch yesterday.

"Don't you miss your flight Senpai? do you left something here? "She said again, still not opening her door. Kanemoto now trying to open the door which she held it hard.

"Come on Megumi, let me in. Let's get breakfast. I bought it in the cafes we've been. "He said begging her waving the bag. Nodame then heard Tanya voice and Frank voice from upstairs, don't want to get more drama, she reluctantly let him in.

The ambience is sure different than yesterday. Kanemoto amaze of how clean the apartment now. Was her boyfriend already cleaned for her? She looked tired, he wants to hold her and be with her. She sits on the sofa. He sits beside her and open the bag, he bring croissants, coffee and yogurt. She looked at the food even though she's hungry she don't have appetite to take it.

"Let's eat" He said happily, she sighed deeply just looking to anywhere else.

"Megumi, have you eaten? You look terrible." He said tried to hold her hand, but she refuse. He scooted close the gap between them. She still look to other way, He suddenly kissed her neck.

"I missed you." He said again, she gasp and quickly stand up. She heard Tanya and frank voice in front her door. They knock her door.

"Nodame ... Nodame, Tanya makes breakfast, come over let's eat!" Frank is calling. She keeps quiet watching the door. But Kanemoto stand and walk to the door, he then open the door before Nodame hands tried to hold him. They both look shock to see him open the door, and look at Nodame behind him.

"Oh hi... We meet again. "Said Tanya after manage to find her voice. Frank tried to close his shock with forceful smile.

"Good morning Tanya san. We are having breakfast too. Do you want to join us? "Said Kanemoto act like this is his apartment too. Nodame just keep silence behind him. Frank look to find away to go away from this awkward situations, but Tanya is smiling.

"Okay, I'll get my food. " Then she runs to the stairs.

* * *

please review and tell me what you think about my fic , thank you so much for reading my fic


	11. Friendship

Hellow, sure one of you hates Kanemoto, but he actualy a nice guy. He only used to having all what he wanted. Nodame is still conflicted with her own feeling for him as his first love. I hope Chiaki will understand.

* * *

Tanya and Frank surely having a great time with Kanemono's presence, he has a charming personality. It's not hard to like him in only hours. Frank who first trying to have space with him, now act like Kanemoto is his lost now found best friend. Amazingly Kanemoto is also an otaku like him, they now act like bunch teenagers playing games and reading comic together. While Tanya is clearly trying to fine more about Kanemoto, but also get charmed with his good manners and friendliness. When Nodame cleans the breakfast (that shock both Frank and Tanya), she accompanied her to the kitchen.

"I like him" She said to Nodame, who is mostly quiet this morning. Nodame just nodded. Tanya moves closer to her.

" So, have you done it with him, i saw both of you yesterday still in really early in the morning, after spending night together, holding hands, ooh so romantic." She said exited. Nodame's is finished washing the dishes. She looks at her slippers.

"He said he loves me" she said in small voice. Tanya gets shiver by the way she acts, she appears like somebody else.

"He did? " She finally said after sometime. Nodame stares at Kanemoto who is laughing with Frank at the moment. She looks at him in such a fondness that scares Tanya.

"But, what do you feel for him?" Tanya slowly asks. She also slowly looks at Kanemoto. His has a strong build with fine abs, nice thick hair and eyebrow. He has dimple when he smiles. He is a fun person, kind and warm personalities that shown in his face that make him not only handsome but really a loveable person. If she doesn't have Kuroki she should been falls for him also. Nodame is now looking to her slipper again.

"I don't know. I used to like him a lot, when I was young, but now, I don't understand what I felt. I like him now, but do I love him?" She answers slowly.

"Did Chiaki know?" She asked more like whisper, afraid of what she will answer. Nodame just nodded. Tanya now understands what is happen. Why Nodame act strangely these day. She then hugs her.

"It's going to be alright. You wil find the best answer for this, and Nodame, i will support you whichever your decision is. Okay Nodame? She said supporting Nodame. Then Frank called them back to the living room, he sure had a great time.

Chiaki is only wasting his time in Roux-Marlet Orchestra office. He just sits on his desk watching the score but his mind is wandering to Nodame. Her soapy scent still lingering in his nostril, she was crying when he holds her. Hearing her kissing another person is shockingly hurt for him. Is he jealous? This is crazy, he is not jealous for her. She is just a great friend for him. Having her beside him makes him relaxed, only that, nothing more. So why he now just wondering her lips when she pouted. That lip kisses someone else beside him. That lips suppose to be only belongs to him. He shocked himself again with his thought. Great friend can kiss, he tried to find justification. Although he wouldn't kiss Kiyora or Rui. And even if Nodame good friend with that guy, she shouldn't kissed him. That lip only belongs to him, now he back to his first thought. He deep sighs. He terribly mad at nodame, but he got nothing to justify what he felt.

Suddenly his door is open. It's Kuroki.

"Oh ... hi Chiaki. "He said lightly even he act like he just meet him accidentally, but his face tells Chiaki that he is been searching for him.

"Kuroki kun. I'm just reading the score. "He explains himself.

"Ano...i know you home yesterday, Tanya told me. "Kuroki started, but went silent sitting in front of him.

"Is there something wrong Kuroki?" He watches Kuroki unease.

"You know, I used to like Nodame?" He said finally. Chiaki stunned by his bolt statement. He nodded.

"But that time, all she thinks is you. She is really devoted to you. I know at that moment, I don't have any change to be with her." He continued. Now Chiaki also felt unease.

"But, as I see now, she act differently with this guy." He slowly said watching Chiaki moves more discomfort. He inhales deeply.

"Do you really going to let her go?" He finally asks. Chiaki looked at Kuroki. But his mind wanders again. Does he really want to let her go? Surely she act differently with this new guy, she never kissed Kuroki.

"I think you should really think what you going to do, Shinichi. " And he left.

Chiaki lastly goes home. He just realized the entered his old apartment complex after he hears laughing in Nodame's room. Its sound like nodame's is having guesses. He can recognize Tanya's and Frank's laughter, but there another male voices that he couldn't identify. Is that him? The person that nodame's been kissing. There a pang in his heart, it looks like they are having a good time. Nodame didn't call him or text him, after he left last night, does he becomes not significant for her. He stopped at her door, trying for not opening that door and being hurt. But Kuroki's appears for upstairs and looked at him. He just nodded, and opens the door for him.

"Tanya, it's time to go home, it's late. " Kuroki is calling for Tanya. Tanya, Frank and Nodame look at the door, while the other person is like in the middle of stories, he sits to close to Nodame holding her hands. Chiaki felt his anger cannot be tame. He walks in without speaking. Frank's and Tanya's eyes widened, and get ready for what's going to happen, while Kuroki is arriving next to Tanya.

"You had enough drinks. Come on lets go home." He said holding Tanya's hand. She is drunk, but sober enough to know what is going to happen. She sits still and refuses to go home.

"Chiaki Senpai. " Nodame stand up quickly remove her hand from Kanemoto's hold. Chiaki sees that, there's a little joy in him to see that. He looks straight to Kanemoto's eyes.

"Please leave." He said short. Kanemoto stand up and look back at him.

"This is Megumi's apartment. She has the right to tell who is leaving or stays." Kanemoto answered calm. Nodame keep looking to both man. Chiaki's looks like to blow up.

"Yes this is her apartment, and she telling you to leave." He said again, holding his anger.

"I don't hear her saying anything, it looks like that you are the one who's not invited. " Kanemoto said again grabbing his glass and drink more wine. Chiaki's grabbed that glass and throw it to the floor. The glass broke into tiny parts. Frank and Tanya stand up quickly avoided the broken glass.

"Shinichi !" Kuroki's voice also in anger. Tanya looked at him in shock because it's the first time Kuroki show much emotion. Nodame stand up and tried to clean the broken glass. Chiaki looked at her, hoping her to say anything, but she keeps silent. So he felt lost and left.

* * *

do i made Nodame OOC so much, gomen, but she's acting like that because something.

please tell me what you think, and review thanks


	12. Forgiven

Chiaki entered his own apartment in anger. He couldn't believe that guy had nerve to talk him back. But the most awful part is Nodame let him to do that. He was sure that she on his side, but he was wrong. It's amazingly hurtful.

Tanya at last agrees with Kuroki, she left after helped Nodame with the broken glass. Frank leaves awkwardly after them, feeling guilty for what happen. Later after they left, Kanemoto sit silently in the sofa. Nodame come to sit beside him.

"Senpai, I have to ask you to leave now. " She said slowly. He looked at her. She smiling apologizes.

"Are you going to be alright Megumi?" he asked softly. Nodame nodded with deep sigh.

"I'm tired Senpai...Akira, I think I need to sleep right away." She said excusing, Kanemoto hug her lightly then stand up and walk to the door.

"Okay then, can I come tomorrow?" He still tries. Nodame shocked her head slowly.

"Gomene, but i'll call you." She said again. Kanemoto smiles sadly feeling defeated.

"I'll wait for you call then, Oyasumi Megumi chan" He tried to kisses her but she back away, he just chuckle and leaves.

Chiaki heard each one of Nodame's guess went home. He almost run outsight when he heard that guy asked again to come tomorrow, but relieve to hear Nodame's answer. He heard the click of her door. She is all alone now

He is standing awkwardly towards the door. He watches the door, waiting for something. Should he go to her room, or should he stays?

After Kanemoto leaves, Nodame suddenly felt very worn-out. She is lying on the sofa rewinding what just happen. Chiaki never look that angry. That is the first time actually she ever seen him that mad. Should she go to his room?

He is now standing in front of her door. He wanted to be with her. He already makes her food, pasta for excuse. It passes midnight, but she usually eats whenever he cooks. But his hand froze, couldn't bear to knock the door. Nodame, she is driving him crazy. Finally he just put the plate in front of her door, and back to his room.

Nodame is almost asleep when she heard some voices in front of her door. She walks slowly towards the door, and opened, there is something in the ground. Its pasta, did Chiaki made it for her? She pick up the plate, it's still warm.

Chiaki hears his door open, and then her foot step entering, only by hearing he knows she is here.

"Nodame?" He called. She comes to the light, looking down, putting his empty plate to the coffee table. He embraces her without thinking.

"Please Senpai!"She tries to let go. Chiaki hold her even harder.

"Why Nodame? Why ...?" He finally said, she still struggling, but his arm firmly holds her until she stop and sobbing in his shoulder. He strokes her hair gently. The feeling her in his arm give him beyond understanding. He only wishes he can hold her like this forever. That thought surprise him. Only just know he understand, he so afraid of losing her. He then look to her eyes, she look back at him in doubt. Her brown eyes still filled with tears. She is hurting him. But whatever happens he cannot lose her.

"I'm sorry" She said slowly. A tear fell down in her cheek. He wipes it with his fingers gently then he hugs her.

"Don't leave me, Nodame. " He whispers.

"I not used to show my feelings. I'm sorry" He repeated her. She hugs him back tighter now. There are lots of words in him mind but he doesn't know how to say it. He just hugs her tightly enjoying her scent.

"I'm sorry." She said again. Chiaki looked at her. His heart cannot bear knowing she been kissed by another guy. He who just a moment ago still holding her hand. It is hurting him, it makes him furious, but now seeing her brown eyes, the feeling losing her frightened him. Not only hearing her piano that troubles him now, but her own existence is important now for him. She put her head on his chest, making him warm.

"Nodame, do ... do you love him?" he asked after long silence, he want to know. She sighed, the waiting killing him.

"I love you. " She answered softly. That's make him happy but only a moment because she continues.

"But, I cannot say that I don't have feelings for him also." That upset him enough he let her go. She hugs herself nervously.

"I know I shouldn't tell you this, but I have to be honest with you" she said turning her back on him. Her sudden change makes him unease.

"I love him, long time ago. This time, I don't recognize what I'm felt. I like to be with him." She looked at Chiaki's eyes to be sure. But he turns his eyes somewhere else. Hearing she kissed its hurt enough for him, but this, it is breaking his heart. Chiaki felt drained all at once, he has to sit down for a moment. What is this feeling he is having, its killing him, it's hurting him. He watch Nodame, she suddenly becomes stranger in instant. Her eyes still teary but there are some fierce he never become aware of. She seems angry at herself.

"I'm sorry Shinichi, I had to go." She called his name, but she left him. She excuse herself out, he just sits there feeling broken.

* * *

Thank you for the review , its gave me courage to finish the stories. its kinda mashup in my mind about these character, i think each character still going to be hurt at the moment. but it will all ends well . Keep reviewing it makes me feels so happy :)


	13. Second Change

This following chapter has M rate, please be advised.

Kanemoto picks the freshest flower he could pick. One red rose for one special person. He walks happily to Nodame's apartment. He bought croissants and fruits also, for her breakfast. When entering her apartment complex he sees Chiaki entering Nodame's room.

Chiaki is entering her room with breakfast in his hands as excuse, like usual she not locking her door. She is still asleep. She is not bothering to changes to her usual puri gorota pajama. Her face looks pale. His heart sank to sees her like this. He puts the food on the table in front of her, she must be scents the aroma, she opens her eyes immediately.

"Ohayou." He said, Nodame smile at him.

"Ohayou Senpai." She said in pillow voice that always stirred his heart. She sit down and get ready to eat, naturally Chiaki will serve her the food and get the knife and fork for her. And then they have breakfast like they always has. Nodame become the usual her, Chiaki admit it, he misses this kind of Nodame, even at first he hate the childlike side of her, but that what makes Nodame, his.

Kanemoto standing on the gate of her apartment complex, roses in his hand looked sadly to her room. He sees that Nodame now standing beside the piano, while Chiaki playing it. Slowly he walks towards her room, listening the piano plays, hurt and fright in his heart. The door is not close completely so he can peeks inside. He stunned by the view his about to see. The sunlight illuminates them, together they lookalike a painting. Chiaki plays smoothly while Nodame plays imaginary piano beside him. The scenery is so serene that broke his heart. Nodame look so cheerful with Chiaki's presence. They belongs together, completed each other. Sadly he now understands. He puts the flower in the door, and walks away.

Chiaki plays the Fusées for her, she standing beside him play her imaginary keys in the air habitually. She appear happy for the simplicity what they doing.*Fusées is French for Rockets, referring to the right hand figures that leap off the keyboard, giving impressions of rockets going off. It is the 2nd piece of the Transcendental Études by Franz Liszt. Nodame follows his instructions, and finally play it with her own style. Once again Chiaki amaze by her piano. Even they play the same piece but her playing always touches his heart. Finishing the playing, she smiles brightly with satisfaction that bring him fulfillment. Still sitting in the piano, she looked at him. He resembling what she used to say "I had the urge to hugs you, is this called love?" He waited, but suddenly she asked.

"Do you love me Shinichi?" She finally asks it. He no longer afraid of that questions, he now understands what is this feeling toward her. He sits beside her and embraces her. She still holds herself, waiting for his answer.

"Yes Megumi, I do love you." He answer slowly kisses her hair. Sweet scent of lavender and vanilla engulf him. His hands strokes her hair gently, she releases her breath hearing his answer and hugs him back, tears flowing in her cheeks. He felt relieves that he can't understand. He was holding this feeling for so long, denying his true emotion for so long.

"Don't leave me Megumi." He said it again. He practically begs her now. She looks at his eyes deeply and suddenly kissed him. He kissed her backs, more passionate. He no longer holds his feelings now, he scoop her face gently and kissed her lip with all his heart. _She is mine. Now I can really call her mine_. His heart pumps vastly enough like he wants to blow up.

"This is mine" He said smiling between kisses, Nodame chuckled.

"You can only kiss me." He said again possessively. Nodame grin while nodded obediently.

"I'm sorry I made you cried for all this time." He said slowly, she just enjoying his kisses. He kissed her tears, her nose, and her neck. That makes her groans which makes him more obsessive of her.

"Megumi, you are driving me crazy" he she wears a soft pink low cut blouse that makes her delicious collar bone seen. He kissed her there that makes her gasps. She grabs his hair puling him closer. He couldn't take it anymore, he gently scoop her up, and take her to her room while keep kissing her. He put her gently in her bed filled by puri gorota figures. But he no longer care about it, he just shove it to the floor. Nodame is lying on her back in the bed watching him with smirk in her face. He bent over her and kisses her more gently now. She closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

"Megumi, I don't think I can't hold it anymore." He said between kisses, he felt so hot. She just nodded and started to kiss his neck while her hand started to unbutton his shirt. Those actions give him joy that he cannot imagine he can experience. She finishes quickly, he takes his shirt off, and started to open her blouse, her puri gorota bra is shown when the blouse finally off, but all he can see is her lustful breast. He slowly touches her. She moans delightfully her eyes close when he started to kiss her neck again. His hand trembles to open her bra, he tried and keep failing, Nodame chuckled for his suffering. She helps him open her own bra. His eyes focus on her breast now. She wasn't lying about her cup, it is d cup alright. She moans heavily when he starts to savor her.

"Shinichi senpai ... "She said hardly, her face is blushing making her more desirable.

"Oh Megumi, you are so beautiful" he keeps busy cupping her breast in one hand and tasting the other one. She just nodded closing her eyes enjoying herself responding for every touch he made. He is just giving her more and more pleasures. He continues to explore her silky body, like he wants to learn each parts of her. His arousal is getting harder. Nodame started to notice it between her legs.

"Megumi ...?" He said in one deep breath and Nodame understand. She started to open his buckled and trousers. He is amused for her approval. He yanks his trousers fast and he smiled blissfully when she tried to open her skirt. She now lies in her bed only wearing her matching puri gorota panties. He quickly touches her flat belly, which puzzling him for all the food she ate. She moans when he tastes her there slowly but sure going down to where the pleasure centered. He keep teasing and tickling her, until she can't take it anymore. She snatches his boxer of, and that makes him chuckles. That so nodame.

"Stop teasing Nodame" She said pouted, that lips which make him crazy, he kisses her crazily there that make her out of breath. He kicked his boxer, and she fully aware now of his nakedness, she tried to avert her eyes but couldn't help herself.

"Shinichi..." She whispered hard. He just smiled proudly with his manhood. He takes her hand and places it there. Her amazement cannot be disguise. She touched it slowly, now it's his turn to moans. It tastes so good that makes him shivers. His moan makes her more exited. She got new power on him. She touches him more bravely now, he is now in her hands.

"Nodame ... Megumi please ..." He whispers at her ears that tickles her. His hands which endeavor her breast now tried to open her panties. His eyes look at her looking for permission. Her face blushes when it's finally come off. She look embarrass that makes her cuter.

"It's Nodame first time. Please be gentle." She said slowly while her hand caresses his face. He smiled for her request. He tried as gentle as he can be.

"Megumi ... I love you. " He answer her by kissing her, he touches her entrance, making her ready. Then one finger, she gasp in respond he close her mouth with kisses. He continuing stroking her and when she ready he add one more fingers.

"Oh Senpai ..." She began to tremble yearn of his touch. He started to kiss her breast when she finally comes. Overjoyed she closed her eyes, yelling his name.

"Shinichi, I love you. I always do" She said panting hard. He answered her with more kisses. She is ready now, he slowly position himself over her, her eyes locked at his. She looked scared, but he kisses her for comforting her. She nodded when he gave her a questioning look. He entered her slowly and gently, she closed her eyes and endures the pain. Chiaki looked at her afraid that he hurt her badly.

"Megumi ... are you okay?" She just nodded biting her lower lips. He pulls slowly and repeated again and again. She started to relax and enjoying herself, her hips started to collide with his movement. And each stroke gives them a piece of heaven to enjoy. Chiaki now started to pump up faster as he couldn't hold himself anymore.

"Megumi, I can't take it anymore. It feels so good to be inside of her. He never felt this way. Nodame just nodded grabbing his hair, making him closer to her. He started to speed his trust, she cries ecstatically, he just giving her more pleasures that she can handle. They scream together as they come in almost the same time. She shed some tears for the pleasures. His body limp on top of her, he kisses her more and lies beside her. He looked at her, cannot believe what just happen. Her face is red, her lips are swollen, but she looks so beautiful that his heart sank only for her. He caresses her hair slowly. _Happiness is his friend now._ She smiled embarrassingly.

"Please tell me you are happy, Megumi? He whisper, slowly he felt sleepy. His lack of sleep now comes for him. She shed more tears but she is smiling.

"I do, Nodame so happy Senpai." She snuggled to his embrace. He hugs her and kisses her temple, his eyes is so heavy.

 _Yes happiness is their friend now._


	14. Remember me

Nodame awakes in Chiaki's embrace. Even though her body sore from their love making, she felt so happy that her heart can explode. She looks at Chiaki who still sleeping, his handsome face relaxed and soft. His face has a smirk on in. She smiled too because of that. She touches his lips that being kissed her just a moment ago, Yes this is mine also. She giggles. She caresses his cheek softly, but that's maybe tickles him so he turn away shifting his body to other side which makes Nodame free. She standup right away, she need to go to the restroom. She decided that she better take shower too. She did change a bit.

After she's done, she looked at still sleeping Chiaki. She is hungry, but don't have a heart to wake him up. So she decided to go to Tanya or frank for food. When she opens the door, there is a single red rose with a note there.

 _"Good morning princess, I wanted to give you the freshness rose for you. But I saw that you with Chiaki. Even its hurting me most, but all I can see that your happiest face that I can't give you. Even you tried to act happy Megumi, all your heart and thought is always with him. I'm leaving France today. I hope for you happiness as always. I love you, and always love you, please remember that, and don't forget about me. Your First Love."_ Her heart stings a bit reading his note. She puts the flower in the some bottle with some water, because she doesn't have a vase. But she is taking the notes with her.

Chiaki wake up so fresh, He has doing the right thing. For all denying of his feeling turns out to be burden in his heart. He never feels this warmth in his heart before. He turns his body to find his source of warm but all he had is an empty bed. Where is she, he slowly sit down and adjust his eyes with the dimmed light. Maybe she is outside. He walks to the living room. She is not there too. There is a sudden panic in his heart. But his mind still takes control, maybe she out to Tanya or Frank for food, this already afternoon, she must be hungry. He must prepare something to eat. But His heart sink, when he saw the red rose in the bottle. That guy was here.

Kanemoto is standing in the Charles de Gaulle Airport. He is in one of busiest airport in the world but he felt so lonely. He had his boarding pass and passport in the pocket. He is ready to go, back to where he belongs. She looks so stunning in every time he sees her. But she look striking this morning when she with Chiaki. He hates himself for losing her again. This time it will be forever. Unconsciously his eyes are watery. He tried to sits in one of the cafe there, he need to control his emotions. He even sees things now. That girl is look exactly like her. She is walking towards him, it is her. That is really Noda Megumi.

"Senpai" She called him. He stunned to see her.

"Megumi? Why you are here? I thought ... you ..." He stuttered. He cannot hold himself for not hugging her. She let herself hugged for a while.

"I need to say a proper goodbye to you" She said broke his bubble of hope. He smiled sadly.

"I enjoyed every moment I spent with you too Senpai, I will never forget you. Thank you so much for all the happy times you gave me. We still can contact each other, right?" She asked slowly look at his brown eyes. He hugs her again for the answer.

"Yes, call me okay. " He said kissing her temple. "Goodbye Megumi Noda, my princess. I really have to go now.

"He can't hold out his feeling anymore. He let go of her and walk to the gates. She waving with smiles that he never can forget. Nodame went to her favorite Japanese restaurant, but Misaki San is closed. She walks sadly to her apartment. Tanya and Frank seems go out. She entered Chiaki's room first hoping that he cooks something. But strangely it's locked. Hungrily she opens her own door. Maybe she can make some ramen cup for dinner. The room is dark, but she can see him sitting in her sofa, his elbow on his knee. His hands are closing his face.

"Chiaki Senpai?" She asked, sit abruptly beside him forget to turn on the light. He looked at her as she is a ghost.

"Nodame? He needed to make sure. She takes his face in her palm. He was crying. She wipes his tears right away and hugs him.

"It's okay Nodame is here. " She felt so guilty for leaving him.

"I thought you are gone. I thought you are leaving me." He put his head on her shoulder hold her tightly.

"Gomene Shinichi, Nodame forget time, Nodame tried to find something to eat actually." Her answer give him chuckled but he remembered.

"But I see the rose, he was here, right?" He let go and get some space from her.

"He was, this morning ... Nodame just found out when Nodame open the door. He is already on his flight back to Japan now. Nodame was saying goodbye. Chiaki looked at her, tried to digest each of her words. His face becomes bright when he understands what that means.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He said embrace her again.

"I thought you left me for him." He said repeated. She kisses slowly his cheek, his teary eyes and his hair.

"I never left you." She said seriously that astonish him. He was the one who keep playing with her heart.

"I know." He looked at her eyes, his hand taking hers.

"Please be mine Nodame?" He is asking unexpectedly after a while, Nodame surprise look cannot be veiled. Even Chiaki also look surprise his own questions. But he waited for her answer nervously.

"Is this serious, Shinichi?" She asked back. He kissed her for answer.

"I never be more serious than this. Marry me Noda Megumi?" He asked again.

"Yes... "Just that one word he waited and his happiness is completed. He kissed her again and again happily.

"Mukya, ... That's makes Nodame officially your fiancé now." She leaps to his embrace, forgetting her hunger when Chiaki started to kissed her shoulder get ready for the second round.

FIN

* * *

Hello, its finally ended. Its feels sad finishing this stories. thank you for reading my fic , Thank you for the support and still welcoming review. Arigatou Gozaimasu. Matta ne!


End file.
